Vulcan
Description The Vulcan (also known as Phaser GTI, Vulcan M6, Vulcan ZB and Wutaru Stallion) is a 4-Door racing sedan featured in almost all Burnin' Rubber and Rally Point Series, except Rally Point 4. It is also featured in Redline Rumble Revolution. It was used as a traffic vehicle in Burnin' Rubber Crash N' Burn and Redline Rumble Revolution. Design The Vulcan is based on the 2005-2011 BMW M6 Coupé E63 with "AC Schnitzer" Bodykit. Performance: Burnin' Rubber The Vulcan M6 is the second fastest car but its acceleration is average. As are the brakes. Vulcan M6 Statistics: Burnin' Rubber 2 The Phaser GTI's top speed has decreased and it's the second slowest car in the game. It arguably has the poorest acceleration in the game. The Phaser GTI does feature good weight though, making invulnerable to damage. Phaser GTI Statistics: Rally Point The Vulcan ZB is available at the beginning. Its top speed is between 200 and 205 making it the second fastest car. Burnin' Rubber 3 The Phaser GTI has a fair performance. Its top speed is average but it has definitely improved since its last appearance. Strangely, it can quite catch up to the Giant and outrun easily despite the Phaser GTI's slightly poorer engine. It has a medium amount of armor but its handling is above average. It can corner better but not as well as other vehicles. Its body can be painted in yellow with black stripes. Phaser GTI Statistics: Redline Rumble Revolution The Wataru Stallion is available after beating the Ichiban 2112. Is the 3rd lowest car in the game and its can paintable in four several colours. This car appears also an unplayable traffic vehicle with white paint color. Burnin' Rubber 4 & GoTY The Phaser GTI appears once again as starter car along with the Bullet 350. Both have the same engine modifications with a similar speed. However, it has slightly poorer handling, as understeer will be present through corners. Durability isn't well suited either, as it will take a little amount of gunfire before explodes. It is paintable in four colors: Grey (standard), Black/Red, Red and Yellow with vinyls. This car appears also an unplayable traffic vehicle.Phaser GTI Statistics: Rally Point 2 This car appears in Rally Point 2 without name. Is available after completing the 5th track. Rally Point 3 Also in this game this car doesn't have a name. Its available at the begin, and is the 3rd lowest car in the game. It has discrete handling, but have bad speed and acceleration, and this makes it a less competitive car. It can reach a top speed of 100 mph. Burnin' Rubber 5 The Vulcan is available after completing the Daily Challenge (1st of each month). This car has less acceleration and low speed. But have good handling and nice armor (if is maximised). This is one of the lowest car in the game with a stock top speed of 83 mph (97 mph with maximus updates), and this makes it a less competitive car.Vulcan Statistics: Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn This car appears only an unplayable traffic vehicle. Burnin' Rubber Shift The Vulcan is available after beating the 2nd boss, this car is more powerful than the Bullet 350 and DX Turbo, but is slower than the other cars. It can reach a top speed of 170 mph. This car features four vinyls (the same vinyls from Burnin' Rubber 5). Rally Point 5 The Vulcan appears in Rally Point 5, it is available after completing the Snow 6 track. It can reach a top speed of 150 mph. Trivia *In Burnin' Rubber 3 the Phaser GTI features a custom spoiler, that is the same that covering the Wutaru Stallion in Redline Rumble Revolution. *The Vulcan M6 was one of the first vehicles in Xform's driving games (also known as Burnin' Rubber). *The Vulcan M6 can be drivable in every Burnin' Rubber games except Burnin' Rubber Crash N' Burn. *It has has appeared in every Rally Point Series except for Rally Point 4. Gallery BR1_Vulcan_M6.jpg TRS_Vulcan.png BR2_Phaser_GTI.png RP1_Vulcan_ZB.png BR3_Phaser_GTI.png BR4_Phaser_GTI.png BR4_Vulcan.png RRR_Wutaru_Stallion.png RRR_Vulcan.png RP2_Vulcan.png TS2_Vulcan.png RP3_Vulcan.png BR5_Vulcan.png BRCB_Vulcan.png BRS_Vulcan.png RP5_Vulcan.png Category:Burnin' Rubber Vehicles Category:Burnin' Rubber 2 Vehicles Category:Rally Point Vehicles Category:Burnin' Rubber 3 Vehicles Category:Redline Rumble Vehicles Category:Burnin' Rubber 4 & GoTY Vehicles Category:Rally Point 2 Vehicles Category:Rally Point 3 Vehicles Category:Burnin' Rubber 5 Vehicles Category:Rally Point 5 Vehicles Category:Traffic Vehicles Category:Sedans, 4-Doors, & 2-Doors